Dragon Kin Halloween Special
by JadeOccelot
Summary: Halloween is a time where people can be someone different though it's also when the monsters come out and show who they really are, though the latter should beware the biggest monsters when they dare come near what is theirs. This is part of the main Dragon Kin story and will be added to it when it reaches this point in the story. Rate M to be safe for language and brief gore.


**Dragon Kin**

 **Halloween Special**

Levy couldn't help it. She knew she really should be getting a move on, she had to work in less than a hour and she needed to stop by her apartment first, but she continued to stand in the campus grounds admiring the trees and their multi-colored leaves.

' _The campus looks so different when the leaves change.'_ A breeze picked up and she watched some leaves get caught in and dance around. Her show was cut short when the breeze decided to take her hat along with them. "H-hey!" she quickly ran after it, swinging her hands out in attempts to grab it but it remained out of reach.

' _Come on!'_ With another swipe she briefly touched it before being yanked out of reach again. She braced herself for another swipe when her hat was suddenly grabbed and held out in front of her.

"This yours miss?" Levy looked up at the man who saved her hat. He was an average looking man with shoulder length, dirty blond hair, and wore a think coat and work gloves.

' _He must be one of the groundskeeper here or something.'_ She smiled up at him and took her hat back, "Yes it is. Thank you for catching it." She said as she placed said hat back on her head.

"It's no problem miss. The wind has been pretty breezy today," he chuckled to himself as though he made a joke. Levy couldn't tell if he really did or not but polity laughed anyway, not wanting to make him feel awkward.

"I guess so. I just got out of class for the day so this is the first I've been outside today since this morning."

"You drive then?" Levy was puzzled by that question and it must have shown for he continued, "From what you said I figured you drove here or took a bus since you can't feel the wind when inside one."

Levy let a little sigh out, his question making sense in a way, "Oh, well no I didn't drive or anything I walk."

Before either one could say another word the campus clock tower began to chime, indicting that a new hour has begun.

"Oh shoot! I got to get going." Levy adjusted her book bag and doubled checked that her hat was firmly on her head and took off towards the exit, but briefly stopped to turn around and wave goodbye at the groundskeeper. "Thank you again for saving my hat!"

The groundskeeper waved back, "You're welcome."

With a parting smile Levy took off down the sidewalk. Though after she had long disappeared from sight the man continued to stare down the street in the direction where Levy had gone.

* * *

"More books Levy? Didn't you buy some last week?" Zekua said as he watched Levy carry a small pile, which held at least five books, to the counter.

"That was last week. Also you know that I buy certain genera's on special occasions," Levy argued.

Zekua looked through each book, shaking his head but still smiled as he tallied up the payment for them while applying her employee discount, "With nothing but thrillers and horror this time I can easily guess what that special occasion is."

"Halloween is tomorrow," Levy said with a toothy smile as she handed him the money and stuffed the books in her book bag.

"That is it. It's also your day off so enjoy yourself and I'll see you next week," Zekua replied as he followed Levy towards the door so he could lock up once they leave.

"Oh I will. I'll see you next week then. Have a happy Halloween," Levy waved goodbye and she started her way down the street.

"You too Levy, stay safe." Levy hesitated for a second but quickly composed herself and continued on. As she headed for the café she took in the sights around her. The flowers that normally decorated the city were gone now in preparation for winter even though they usually didn't get snow till either late November or early December. Instead Halloween decorations of various styles and levels now covered the city, some of them cute and kid friendly and others were going all out for the horror aspect of the holiday.

' _Let it never be said that Crocus doesn't go all out for holidays.'_ As the café came to sight she started to lightly jog. As she near she slowed down when she saw Gajeel standing outside waiting. When he turned his head in her direction she waved at him, she knew he saw her when he gave a toothy smirk and waved back.

As soon as the streetlight changed Levy jogged till she reached him,

"Hey Gajeel, I hope you weren't waiting for long," Levy greeted him.

"Just got here a few minutes ago Shorty, ain't been waiting long," Gajeel replied as the held the door toe the café opened.

"My name is Levy, you should know that by now."

"Oh I know it is, I just prefer calling you Shorty or the occasional Shrimp more. You pout every time I do." He starting chuckling, "And there it is."

Levy's said pout turned into a glare as she ducked under his arm to head inside.

"Just you wait. I'll come up with a annoying nickname for you and we'll see how you like it buddy."

"One would think since you're such a heavy reader and all, but after that last nickname I doubt it. The best you could come up with was Piercings and people started to look at you every time you said it." Levy's cheeks burned as he starting laughing again.

"Yeah that wasn't my best." They continued to banter back and forth as they found themselves and table. They continued to banter about random topics all the way to the waiter bringing them their meals before Levy noticed that Gajeel kept looking at the Halloween décor set up. "What do you think of the decorations?"

"Hm?" Gajeel looked puzzled before understanding what she meant, "Oh, nothing. They just seem… more cartoonish than others that I've been seeing."

"Are you one of those hardcore decorators who turn their homes in living haunted houses?" Levy teased.

"Gihi, nah not really. Never really got into the whole Halloween thing either."

"Really?" Levy looked curiously at him, waiting for him to say more but instead took a bite out of his meal. "You didn't carve jack-o-lanterns? Buy or make your own costumes? Did you at least you go trick-or-treating as a kid?"

Gajeel didn't answer tell he finished his bite though levy could have sworn he was chewing slower than usual, as if he was using it to think of a response, "My Pops and I lived too far out in the country to really part take in any of that and by the time I first lived in a city I was too old."

"So you never really did anything for Halloween?"

"Nope. I take it that wasn't the case with you?"

"My grandparents loved the holidays and they always decorated for every one too. Our house was always one of the best decorated in the neighborhood, but they never made it too scary. They took me trick-or-treating every year till I got too old; I got to keep all the candy since neither of them cared for candy. We also went to the pumpkin patches, got our own pumpkins and carved all kinds of jack-o-lanterns. We did all the traditions really," Levy smiled at the memories, that familiar pang surfacing in her chest as relived those happy memories with her grandparents.

Gajeel watched her, not sure what to say. "So um… do you still do anything for it?"

Levy let a small, embarrassed laugh escape as another memory appeared. "Sort of. When I first moved here I stocked up on a bunch of candy and even bought a new costume, but it turns out that my apartment is in an area that doesn't get trick-or-treaters. I ended up having to eat all the candy myself; I was the biggest sugar high in my life but then was sick for days. Now I just read thriller and horror books, both new and old favorites, and watch a scary movie or two while snacking on some candy."

"Doesn't your campus throw parties at the frat houses or something?"

"They do but I'm not really a party girl and it isn't any fun going by myself, especially since I don't know anyone that usually throws those parties. Cana was going to take me to one this year but that change when she had leave for a family emergency."

"Hm," was all Gajeel said in response. They entered a comfortable silence and continued their meals for the rest of their time there.

As they headed out and began the walk the streets, gazing around and just enjoying each others company, Levy had an idea but wasn't sure what would do if she asked him.

' _Only one way to find out.'_ When they reached a bridge that went over a canal she asked him "Hey Gajeel are you free tomorrow?"

"I don't have to work and I don't have anything planned, why?" he leaned against the rail, partly looking at the water and partly at her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my apartment tomorrow? We could have a scary movie marathon and I can show you my favorite horror books too and I could even go buy some candy for us to snack on and-"

"Sure Shorty. It beats laying around all day."

"Great! Oh if you have any favorite thriller or scary movies bring them over. And your own snacks."

"Sure, sure," he grinned as then straighten up. "Well you should start heading back then before the ghouls come out." He joked but he caught the flinch. "What's going on?"

"Hm? Oh nothing," Levy waved him.

"Levy." She knew when he used her name like that that he wasn't going to drop it.

"It's really nothing, it's just… for the past week I've kind of felt like someone was watching me."

"What do you mean?" Levy could see the tension appear in him almost immediately.

"I don't really know. Just sometimes when I'm out it'll suddenly feel like something is staring at me but every time I look around no one is looking at me," she explained, saying it out loud she felt like she was overreacting a little. She looked back up at him with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure it's nothing, probably jus a little jumpy because of Halloween and everything."

"When did you feel like you were being watched?" Levy was surprised to see how serious Gajeel looked. He wasn't playing along, no teasing smirk, no gihiing, or anything like that, he clearly didn't think she was overacting at all.

"Um, mainly at the university but a few days ago I started to feel it at work too. Both places get pretty crowded though, the university has hundred of students and people go in and out of the bookstore all day so it's probably just someone people watching."

"Maybe." Gajeel looked around as if he could see if anyone was watching them, "Or it could be your instincts telling you something is wrong, best listen to it when it does, mine saved me more than I can count." Levy wanted to comment him about that but stopped when he continued, "Just be aware of your surroundings and be careful Lev."

"Gajeel I can take care of myself."

"I know just still." He looked off sideways, not meeting her eyes. She stared at him for a second before smiling softy. She could tell he was just worried about her safety and honestly if he had told her that he felt like he was being watched she would be worried about him.

"I'll be careful Gajeel. Come on, you can walk me back to my apartment if that'll make you feel better,"

He laughed at that, "Gihi, shouldn't I be saying that?"

"Maybe."

With that they continued through the streets of Crocus till they eventually reached Levy's apartment complex.

When they reached the stairs that lead to the upper levels Levy turned to Gajeel. "I should be fine here, you don't have to walk to my door when you just have to walk right back down."

"If you insist. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow. Night Gajeel," she gave him a brief hug goodbye before heading up the stairs.

"Night Lev." Gajeel backed out towards the sidewalk and watched the side of the building till he spotted Levy on the third floor heading for her apartment. She reached her door but suddenly stopped. He tensed and was about to run up the stairs when she turned around and came over to the railing and looked down at him and waved goodnight as she yelled for him to swing by after dinner. "Gihi, that girl is something else."

He waved in response to the goodbye and to let her know that she heard him. Even from the ground her could easily see her smile brightly at him before heading inside apartment. He waited for a few seconds and when he didn't hear anything he looked around, smile fading as he started to hone his senses to his surroundings. With Levy safe inside it was now time for him to do a little patrolling.

* * *

 _She was perfect. A beautiful petite little woman who seemingly lived alone in this large city. Over the week had been watching her, studying her routine. She had classes every weekday but the times she arrived varied. Though no matter the time she arrived she always left around 4 in the afternoon. So far she headed for the Zekua's Books to work till late in the evening, from there she either went to the near by market to purchase some foods for a late dinner or she went to the café that appeared to be her favorite before heading back to her apartment on the third floor on the east side, five doors from the staircase. All that week she never met with any friends or family save for the large man with facial piercings. It was annoying how this man seemed to accompany her whenever she wasn't at the university or work but once she reached her apartment the man left and she was alone. That was how and where he would take her, tomorrow night he will have her._

* * *

"Okay I got the movies picked out, along with the books, I bought a much of different candies, and I even made a bunch of hot chocolate… Is that too much?" Levy flitted around her apartment, unable to stay still as she waited for Gajeel to arrive. "I'm sure Gajeel has been inside my apartment before but that because of a storm and he wasn't even here for a full hour, this time he's going to be spending the entire evening and part of the night here… Why am I getting so nervous? We're friends there's nothing to be nervous about right?" she hung her head, "Great, I'm talking to myself." She knew they were friends but if she was honest with herself she knew she was starting to develop certain feelings for him, ones that one doesn't feel towards just friends even close ones.

"I wonder… if he'd ever develop similar feelings?"

She jumped when she heard several quick knocks on her door. "Is that him?" she heading for the door. "Agh! I wish I had a peephole." The windows didn't help since none of them were close to the door. She unlocked the door and sprung it open.

"I come baring gifts." Levy nearly busted out laughing. At the door stood Gajeel holding boxes of all kinds of Halloween themed desserts. "What? You said to bring snacks?" She couldn't hold it anymore and she started laughing.

"Are you going to stand there laughing all day or are you going to let me in? I swear I'll leave and take everything with me." He started to step away as if to leave, Levy regained control of herself and waved him back. Stepping to let him in he headed for her little dining table and deposited the goods on it.

"I know I said to bring snacks but why did you buy so many?" she looked through the boxes that contained everything from pumpkin frosted shaped cupcakes to gummy worm pudding.

"Isn't Halloween supposed to be a freebee to gorge on candies and desserts?" Gajeel asked as he spotted Levy's own bowel of candies and took a handful for himself.

"Well that's part of it but you mostly brought baked goods, not candy which is what most people really snack on," Levy answered as she continued to look through what he brought.

"And?"

"… You couldn't decide what to buy so you bought them all didn't you?"

"… Eat your cupcake."

"Eat my wh-" faster than could finish that sentence Gajeel had grabbed one of the cupcakes and shoved it in her mouth before retreating into her living area/bedroom. Thankfully she didn't choke but she was stuck with a mouth full of frosting and cupcake till she was able to swallow it. "G-Gajeel! You can't shove food into people's mouth like that while they're talking!"

"Man you got bunch of them, do you own all things or did you rent some?" Gajeel asked as he browsed through the movies and books she had lain out, not daring to look at her frosted face.

"Gajeel!"

After a brief candy fight, Levy was sure she had frosting in her hair and that Gajeel had candy still stuck in his hair, they finally calmed down and pick their first movie to watch and watched one after another. None of the movies really scared either of them, Gajeel even kept pointing out the fake props and making fun of the kill scenes, but it was fun to just watch some movies and browse through some of Levy's books while enjoying the candies and desserts, they managed to finish more than half before Levy called it quits leaving Gajeel to finish the rest.

Before Levy knew it was almost midnight.

"Oh wow I didn't realize it was so late," Levy noted as she looked at her clock.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Gajeel smirked even when Levy tossed a rolled up candy wrapper at him.

"Dork."

"Gihi." Gajeel picked himself from the floor; he wouldn't sit on the bed with her despite her reassurance that he could sit there since she lacked a couch. "Guess I'll take my leave then, you got some classes tomorrow right? You need to sleep."

"Yeah." Levy got up from her seat on the bed and followed him to the door. "So when can I see you again?"

"I have to work the next couple of days but I can meet you on Thursday," Gajeel answered as the opened the door and stepped out.

"Great, I'll see you then. Have a good night and happy Halloween," Levy said as she hugged goodbye.

"Same to you Lev." He wrapped one arm around her, returning her hug with a one armed one before letting go and walked off towards the staircase. Levy waited till he was gone from her sight before closing and locking the door.

Now that she was alone her body finally registered the time and was already starting to crash now that the sugar was working its out of her system. She wanted to go to bed but she needed to take a shower first.

' _If I don't I'll have to wake up early to take one in the morning.'_ She headed for her bathroom and got the shower going. Once that was going she dashed towards her dresser to get her PJs but stopped mid step when she heard a knock on her door.

"Huh?" she looked at the time and it was now a few minutes away till midnight. "Who on earth could that be? Gajeel maybe?" she looked around, figuring he must have left something and was coming back to get it, but she didn't see anything that didn't belong there.

The knocking came back.

"Who is it?" Levy called out, but no one replied. "Weird." She waited a few seconds to see what would happen and not even five seconds passed before the knock came again. Levy ran over to the window to try and see who was at the door but the couldn't see who it was thanks the angle.

"I don't know who you are but if you don't answer I'm going to call the police." Levy grabbed her phone and dialed the number, finger ready to press the call button if need be.

"It's maintenances, I got a complaints of some pipes not working on this floor. I'm going to every room to check on the pipes in them," a man's voice answered.

"At this hour? Can't this be done in the morning?"

"Normally yes but complaints have been coming in all night so it's best to get this done and out of the way."

Something about this was making Levy more and more nervous, that something wasn't right. Though he could be just trying to do his job and trying to placate the angry tenets.

" _Maybe. Or it could be your instincts telling you something is wrong, best listen to it when it does"_

Gajeel's words from yesterday ranged through her head and the pit in her stomach continued to grow.

"My pipes are fine but if you really need to check them then come back tomorrow. I'll be gone and out of the way then." Levy tried to compromise, her grip on her phone tightening.

"Look miss I got to get this done tonight or I'm going to get a earful from my boss. Just open the door and I'll be in and out in no time."

Now Levy knew something was really wrong, there is no reason maintenances would be this adamant on entering just to check on some pipes, especially this late at night.

"I'll explain to your boss that I didn't let you come in okay? Just please go away now." Levy swore that her heart literally jumped when the doorknob started to shake.

"Come on miss be reasonable, just open the door already." Levy was really starting to get scared now.

"Just go away already! I'm calling the police!" Levy moved her thumb to press the call button when she heard metal jiggling around. She looked at the door handle and froze. The lock was starting to move.

She dropped the phone and threw her weight against the door, gripping the lock and door handle, using all her strength to keep them in place.

"Open this door already!" the knobs twisted and tried to turn enough to unlock the door but Levy refused to budge. She couldn't afford to move now, this man was trying to force himself in and there was no way would be able reach the phone and call for help in time. She was stuck.

"Go away!" Levy did her best to hold fast to the knobs, they were digging into her palm, but her hands was starting to became clammy from fear and she could feel the knobs move against her hands.

' _Someone help. Please.'_

A heavy weight hit the door and Levy was flung back from the crash. This was it. It was over. She knew she was done for then. Another hit shook the door, she thought she heard a cry of pain, and suddenly everything was quiet.

She sat there with baited breath, still expecting the door to be flung open. However, when a full minute passed and nothing happened Levy slowly composed herself enough to pick herself off the floor, grab a knife from the kitchen, and headed for the door. She slowly grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

To her shock, it was clear.

Levy looked down both ends of the walkway but didn't see anyone.

"Wha… What just happened?" She looked down at the lock and was stunned to see a key in it. _'Is that bump key?'_

She moved to grab it when she thought better of it. She quickly dashed back into her kitchen and grabbed a zip lock bag and headed back to the door, this time using the bag to take the key out and zipped up the bag with the key inside. Once that was done Levy looked around once more before closing and locking the door. She quickly grabbed a chair a shoved it under the door handle before picking up the phone and finally pressed the call button.

"Hello… I need to report a attempted break in."

* * *

Miles away a man fell into a back alleyway from above, crashed onto a dumpster before rolling off to the ground. He groaned in pain and took a pained breath; a hand went up to rub his neck as he tried to get his bearings. He yelped in pain when a heavy weight hit his back, cracking his spine, and pinning him to the ground.

"You made… your biggest mistake…targeting her." The man shook as what can only be a monster's or demon's voice cut through the air.

"P-please… I meant no harm. I wasn't going to do anything to her-" the weight disappeared off his back only for him to be sent flying several feet down the alley till he crashed into the wall. He whimpered as he cradled his abdomen, vaguely realizing that he was just _kicked_ almost a yard away and most likely would have gone farther if the wall haven't been there.

"Don't you fucking try to lie! I know you have been stalking her all week! I saw you last night watching her apartment!" he froze as the demon's words. How could it have possible know that he was watching the girl?

He slowly moved his hand towards his jacket pocket; his eyes flew open though when he found it empty.

"Looking for this?" the demon held out his Taser on the ends of its claws, as if it was something he didn't want to touch with his hands. "Meant no harm huh? You wouldn't have a fucking Taser if you meant her no harm!"

The demon dropped the Taser and the second it hit the ground it lifted a foot and stomped on it, shattering it to pieces.

"I-I" he tried to come up with any that could possible make the demon grant him mercy, but his mind was racing a mile a minute along with his heartbeat which only increased with every step the demon took towards him.

"Just what the fuck where you going to do to her?!" the demon scream, no he roared at him so loud that he could feel the roar vibrate through his body.

He scrambled to his hands and knees and tried to make it around him and out the alley. He heard more than felt his leg shatter as he fell back to the ground. It took a few seconds for the pain to register before he started crying out in pain.

"Oh no. You are _not_ leaving," the demon growled as it walked towards him, its…tail... it had a bloody tail, moved back behind it, he thought he saw some blood on its ridges. He just made the connection that it used its tail to break his leg when the demon grabbed and pinned to up against the wall. "You are not leaving this alley alive."

"P-please... don't…kill me…" his pleaded, tears pouring down from his eyes.

"And how many people have said those same exact words to you? Did you grant them mercy? Did you let them live?" the demons shiny blood red eyes bared down at him but he could only stare back in shock.

"H-h-ho-"

"How did I know? A predator's scent is forever tainted with blood once they kill, no matter how long it's been or how far apart they are and it only gets stronger with every one. I can smell it right now." The demon's head tilted to the side as if pondering over something, the tiniest bit of hope that still existed in him prayed that it was thinking of letting him go.

"You know you already forfeited your life when you decided to target her, you made that even more guaranteed when you actually tried to go through with it. But you know what you did to make your death a agonizing one?" if the demon was expecting a reply it didn't bother to wait for it as it continued.

"She loves holidays, they remind her of her family, she remembers her good memories with them at these times of year. All she wanted was to just to have and share a happy Halloween with a friend who's never really celebrated one before. And you, you just forever ruined one of those holidays for her, you forever tainted that memory, and forever scarred her. She will always remember what you tried to do, she will always remember what could have happened if you had gotten your way!"

A hand punch the wall just centimeters from his face, the fist disappeared several inches into the concert. He couldn't even bother to feel shame when his bladder expelled itself.

"Nothing will ever make her forget this night and there isn't anything I can do about that."

The demon suddenly let go and let him collapse to the ground. He thought he was free, he thought he could crawl out of here. His sides were quickly cut off as something large slammed into the walls and it wasn't its arms, he couldn't tell by what till he followed them to the demon's back. He felt the claws dig into his hair and wrench his head back as the demon crouched in front of him, never letting go.

"But what I can do is make the source of that fear disappears and make sure it never comes near her again." It reared back a hand and pulled its lips back, baring its claws and fangs. "Happy Halloween."

He didn't even get a chance to scream as his throat and guts were simultaneously ripped out.

* * *

Levy waited in the interview room for the lead investigator to come in. Several days have passed since that Halloween night and as far as Levy knew the investigation was still ongoing. After she called the police that night they showed up 10 minutes later, she tried not to think about how long it would have taken them to come if she had call them but the man had managed to get it and do whatever he planned before they arrived, they quickly realized this wasn't a Halloween prank when she showed them the bump key and only got worse when they found a van parked just behind the apartment complex and discovered it was filled with ropes, duck tape, bags of various sizes, a badly stained mattress, a shovel, a Taser gun, and various clothes of different workers that ranged from construction to a cable guy.

The police immediately started a manhunt and took Levy into protective custody for the night since she didn't have anywhere else to stay. The next day they let Levy rent a hotel room but also assigned a pair of officers to watch the place, something that she really didn't mind. After founding out about the van Levy realized she could have very well lost her life that night so having a pair of police officers with her till they caught this guy gave her some sense of safety.

After several days of staying in a hotel room though she was ready to go home but at the same time she didn't want to go back till the man was caught in case he came after her again. Then the officers that were staying with her told her that they found a lead and the lead detectives wanted to talk with her at the station.

' _I can only hope that means they caught him.'_

She heard the door clicked open and saw two familiar men enter.

"Hello Miss McGarden, I'm detective Lahar and this is my partner Doranbolt," Lahar greeted as he and his partner took their seats at the table.

"Hello. So um, what did you want to talk to me about?" Levy asked, looking between for anything that might indicate what they were going to tell her.

They looked at each other before Doranbolt took out a picture from an envelope and placed it in front of her.

"Have you seen this man before?" he asked and then sat back. Levy looked at the photo a saw a man with should length dirty blond hair and he looked like an average guy. She had a familiar that she seen him before though, it took her a few seconds to realize where.

"I don't really know him but I think he's a groundskeeper at Crocus University."

"We looked into his background and he doesn't work there," Doranbolt replied, causing Levy to stare at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"In that van we found various work costumes, including a groundskeeper work suit." Levy's eyes widen, "We think he dresses in different work clothes to blend into areas he wouldn't normally be in and to put it bluntly, look for his next victim."

"Next victim?"

"This guy has a record of stalking and assault, he was even a suspect in several rapes and murders of more than several women but there was never enough evidence to grant us a search warrant and he lawyered up so we couldn't get a DNA sample without a warrant either."

"We found his DNA and fingerprints in the van and believe he was the one outside your apartment that night and had been watching you for a time in preparation," Lahar added.

Levy didn't know what to make of all this. A man who seemed so nice, a little awkward yes, but nice none the less turned out to be not only the one stalking her but was possibly a serial rapist and killer and had almost broken into her apartment to-

"Are you okay Miss McGarden?" Levy looked up to see Lahar and Doranbolt looking at her with concern.

"I-I'm okay," Levy started to take deep breaths to try and calm herself down, barely noticing when Doranbolt left the room.

"It's okay Miss McGarden, just continue taking deep breaths like that," Lahar said calmly. Doranbolt came back with a paper cup filled with water and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you," Levy thanked them both as she took drink. After a few more deep breaths she managed to calm herself down. "So you guys know who it was, does that mean you're closing in on him?"

"Actually we already found him, but not before someone else did. He was found murdered on the other side of the city," Doranbolt explained and needless to day Levy was shocked.

"Murdered? How?" Doranbolt and Lahar shared a look, having a silent conversation with each other before Lahar answered.

"We can't give all the details but-"

"It looked like he was ripped apart by a wild animal," Doranbolt interrupted, earning a glare from Lahar. "Sorry but she should know that there's no chance of him coming after her."

While Lahar continued to stare him down Levy could understand what he meant. If this guy really was killed by a wild animal than that meant that he wouldn't come after her or anyone else again.

"How do you know its him for sure?" Levy asked.

"Though there wasn't much left of him-" Doranbolt earned another glare from Lahar, "His hands were still intact so we were able to get prints off of him which matched the ones in the van and dental records and DNA testing confirmed his identity."

"So why did you call me down here then? To see if I knew him?" she gestured towards the picture.

"That and to let you know you're safe now. That you can return home now if you wish to." Lahar answered.

"Thank you."

There wasn't much else to discuss after that. Lahar and Doranbolt lead her out and bid her farewell.

' _I guess that's it then. He's dead. He's not going to come after me again, so there really isn't any reason for me not to go home now.'_ As she neared the lobby she heard a familiar voice arguing with an officer at the front desk.

"I get that you can't tell me where she is, I get that. I just want to know if she's okay! That she's safe! You don't need to tell me where she is for that!"

"Gajeel?" sure enough when she entered the lobby there was Gajeel, arms planted on the desk, and practically staring down the poor officer that wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know.

"Levy?" the second he saw his expression changed from annoyed and angry to concern and relief, which only lasted for a second. "She was here this whole time?!" he turned and glared right back at the officer who put on a brave face but even Levy could see that his composure was starting to break down.

"Gajeel calm down," Levy quickly ran over to and latched herself to his arm. "Let's talk outside okay? Before you get arrested?"

Gajeel gave the officer one more glare before allowing Levy to guide him outside. Once they were outside Levy turned towards him.

"How did you know that I was here?"

"I didn't. When you didn't show up Thursday I went to your apartment to check on ya and your neighbors said police have been all over the place so I figured to come down here to find out where you where since no seemed to know."

Levy looked away feeling slightly guilty. "Sorry, a lot happened since Halloween night."

And so Levy told about everything that happened over the past few days, from the minute he left her apartment that night all the to the detectives telling her that her would be attacker was found dead.

"I would have contacted you sooner but I don't have any way to really," Levy said as she held his hand. When she had began the part where the man almost managed to open her door Gajeel had gently taken her hand into his own and gave a light squeeze that helped keep her grounded and hasn't let go.

"I need to get pager or something. Hell I'll even buy one of those throw away phones if it means you'll be able to contact me if something happens," Gajeel growled, his body still ridged and tensed from hearing her tale. A hand being placed on top of their interlocked ones brought his attention back to Levy.

"I'm okay Gajeel. I highly doubt something like this will happen again so you don't have to –"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Levy jumped in place at his sudden shout. Gajeel's glare immediately disappeared and his gaze soften, his thumb started to gently rub against the outside of her hand in apology. "Sorry, but this happened almost immediately after I left and if he haven't vanish when-… I am going to figure out a way for you to contact me if you need me, I don't care if it's because someone is trying to break in again or if you just want to talk, I'll figure something out so don't say I don't have to. I want to and I will."

Levy could only stare at him till she suddenly started to tear up.

"W-wait why are you crying?! Don't cry! I'm sorry!" Gajeel panicked, he had no idea if it was something he said to trigger this or if recalling what had happened pushed her over the edge or what. His thoughts and flailing creased when Levy wrapped her free arm around his torso and buried her face into his chest.

"Thank you." He looked down at her, not really sure what to do for a moment before wrapping his own free arm around her and hugged her closer to him. They stood there for while till Levy looked up at him. "Hey. Can we go somewhere? I'm not ready to go back yet."

"Sure Lev, whatever you want."

With that they just started walking with no destination in mind.

Gajeel knew he was getting in too deep; he should be backing off now, distancing himself from her. Now look at him, he was seriously considering getting a cell phone, even a cheap throw away, just for her so she could contact him. There was a reason he never had a means for anyone to contact him and he was about to break one of his golden rules.

' _She's not even mine and yet I just killed someone for her. Sure he was a murderer, was no doubt going to kill her, and would have killed more, but I only killed him because he went after Levy. She's not my mate and yet my instincts are acting up as if she was. This won't end well at all if I don't leave now.'_

His eyes shifted to Levy when he felt her lean against him and he didn't even hesitate as he wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer. He knew he should be backing away but instead was flying straight ahead and he couldn't say that he felt guilty about it. He knew this friendship, this bond they had couldn't last, but until it ended and perhaps even after that this creature was going to protect this human woman and will more than willingly kill anyone and anything that ever came near her with ill intent every time.

* * *

 **Happy belated Halloween! I tried and failed to get this up in time but as you can see I didn't make it, but better late than never right? Anyway I wanted to have something like this in the main story but wasn't sure if I should or not, then Halloween came along and I wanted to do something for it so I decided to combine the two. Since this does take place in the main story but is clearly out of order I will put a notice in the chapter that takes place right before this and the one after so you guys can read this in the order of the main story when they're done and up.**

 **This is my first time writing something like this so let me know what you guys think. Was it good? Could have it been better? Did I mess something up? Let me know, I'm want to know how this was received.**

 **The main Dragon Kin will be continuing after chapter 1 so stay turned for the events that lead up to here.**


End file.
